The Unusual Night
by TheGothicCorset
Summary: One Night Bella finds herself in the right place at the right time.
1. Chapter 1

**I am trying perfect my writing, so here is a one shot Lemon. I have written scenes like this one for some of my self-published novels but I'm not happy with they way they turned out. I am hopping to get better at it through practicing here on fanfiction so please don't review to harshly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

The Unusual Night

I sat at one of the tables in the bar and grill, Twilight, my friends Alice and Rosalie had practically demanded/ forced me come here, they were currently at the bar ordering drinks for the three of us. I wasn't a party girl and I certainly didn't "hook up" but Alice said I needed to explore my options now that I was single. To be honest I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, though it could have something to do with the fact that I had just gotten out of bad relationship.

Jacob and I had dated for two years before he'd proposed. We'd been high school sweethearts in a way except he lived on the Quileute reservation and I lived in the small town of Forks. After High School we both decided to go to college together in Seattle to be closer to home. Things were great until he proposed, at first I couldn't give him answer. He'd said it would be ok if I need some time to think about it but I could tell he was hurt.

After two weeks of avoiding him I finally gathered the courage to tell him the truth. And the truth was I wasn't ready for marriage. We broke up officially yesterday deciding that our lives were headed in different directions. Ok, so that had been my decision, Jacob thought we could make it work.

That brings me to now, Alice and Rosalie, neither had liked Jacob at all and were happy to see him go. They had convinced me this was a good idea though sitting here alone made me wish I had just stayed home.

Alice and Rosalie and I had all went to high school together and when we decided to move from our small town Forks to Seattle we bought an apartment together. Jacob was unhappy with that plan and made it known on more than one occasion that he hated the arrangement. I had brushed both sides concern of.

I looked up to see what was taking them so long. I saw the Alice was sitting next to and blonde man at one end and Rosalie was next to a dark haired man at the other end. With a sigh I stood and walked toward Alice. When I reached her she was laughing at something the man had said. I tapped her shoulder and she turned to me.

"Hey, Bella! Have a seat," she slurred and the blonde man laughed.

"Actually I am going to head home," I said. She pouted but was too drunk for it to have to right affect. I laughed and walk to the other end to Rosalie, "Hey, Rose, I'm gonna head out," I yelled as she was shoving she tongue into the dark haired man mouth.

"What?" she pulled back to look at me. "Stay." She demanded as she pulled my arm and forced me sit on the stool next to her. She proceeded to order me a drink. With a sigh I took a sip of the alcohol in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Edward," I turned toward the voice. The man next to me had to be the most beautiful man in the world. His eyes were the brightest green I'd ever seen and his hair the most unusual shade, almost a bronze color.

"Umm…" I shook my head to clear it laughing at myself. "I'm Bella." I finally got out.

He smiled, "Whatcha drinkin?" he asked.

"I have no idea my friend," I pointed to Rosalie, who'd gone back to making out with dark haired man, behind me, "ordered it. Honesty I'm only here because of my friends." I point back to Rosalie and down to Alice.

"I know what you mean," he said. I raised my eyebrow in question. "My brother, Emmett, is the one making out with your blonde friend. And my best friend, Jasper, is the one with your black haired friend at the other end."

"Oh," I said looking at the now empty glass before me.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked. I was surprised, he must had seen the shock on my face. "I just though since you were uncomfortable you might like a ride home…" he explains.

"Oh, okay," as I stood I questioned my sanity, leaving with a stranger wasn't something I did, ever, but he didn't seem like a murder. Then again if they had seemed like murders their victims wouldn't have followed them out. Shrugging off that thought I turn back to Rosalie tapping her shoulder.

"I'm leaving with Edward," I said as I pointed to him.

She looked him over smiling, "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do." I rolled my eyes and allowed him to lead me to him car.

I navigated him to my apartment, we parked and he walked me inside. "Can I get you anything," I asked unsure of what to do. This was the first time I'd ever done something like this.

Instead of answering he grabbed me kissing me hard, shocked it took me a minute to respond. He pushed his tongue against my lips asking for entrance and I gave in. His tongue meet mine and they dance together for a few moments before he moved from my mouth to my neck. I moaned loudly pushing myself against him, he pushed back I could feel his erection press into me.

I felt like I should push him away and force him to leave but I didn't, I couldn't. I pulled him closer moving my hands down his cloth chest, he moaned. My hands went under his shirt and moved it up his body with my hands. I ran my fingers over his abs and across his nipples resting them on his shoulders. He allowed me to take his shirt off pulling back from the kisses he'd been placing along my neck.

Once it was off he moved back to my lips, his hands went to the bottom of my top and pulled it up and off me throwing it in the same direction as his. He went back to my lips. I pulled back taking his hand on leading him to my room. He smiled as he closed and locked the door. I placed my hands on his waist and began to undo his belt and pants.

He in turn did the same sliding my pants down my body then lifting me up and laying me on the bed. I had never felt so exposed then I did right now, I'd had sex before but Jacob was the only person I'd ever been with. Edward watched my as I lay in only my black lacey panties and bra. The look on his face said he like what he saw.

He pushed his pants down leaving him in just his boxers then he moved to lay next to me on the bed. he kissed my lips hard then moved to my neck, down my collarbone to my beasts. He placed kissed to both still covered nipples. He pulled down the cups causing them to push my breasts up, he looks up at me with a smirk before placing his mouth over my right nipple. I let out a loud moan as tongue flicked it. After a few moments he gave the other breast the same attention. He moved down my body kissing me as he went.

He reached my center pressing his nose in to me and breathing in. he placed open mouth kisses to both my thighs before licking my still cover center, I couldn't hold back to scream that left my mouth. He hooked his fingers into the top of my panties and pulled them down, he throws them across the room and turned back to now exposed center.

His mouth went straight my clit, he sucked it into his mouth causing me to let out a second scream. He moves to focus his attention to my entrance and he begins to fuck me with his tongue. I push my hips into his mouth moaning. He grabs me pushing back down on to the bed. after I orgasm he moves back up my body, pulls me up to remove my bra tossing it the same way he did my panties. He then takes of his boxers and I can't help but stare, the only other erection I've wasn't this big.

He smirks at my wide eyes obviously proud of himself. He moves away from me for a second to get something form his pants pocket. He opens the condom wrapper and rolls it on, he then leans down and kisses me as he lines up with my entrance and pushes forward. I feel myself wrap around him I've never felt of full, moaning I push against him taking him deeper he lets out a sound almost like a growl. Once he is as far as he can go he starts move inside me at a slow pace.

"Faster, Please!" I beg and he picks up in pace and rhythm. Our moans get loader the closer we get to our climax.

I can feel myself clamp around him as he moves faster. I know I'm close. I orgasm a second time and I feel him release into me. He lays his full weight on to me for a second as he presses me into the mattress before he rolls over on to his back, I miss the contact. I lay there waiting for my breathing to slow down.

"That was the best sex I've had in a while," he says after a second. I look over at him.

I roll over on to my side facing him. I place my hand on his chest running my fingers over him. "You pick up girls at bars often?" I question.

"Not often, just sometimes." He says. Well at least he didn't lie.

"Well you stay the night?" I wonder out load.

"If you want." He answers in a whisper. "But you should know that's something I've never done." I smile at and cuddle closer to him laying my head on his chest,

"It's ok if you're not here when I wake up I'll understand," I whisper closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally suppose to be a one shot, but some felt it was incomplete. So here is Edward's Point of view that explains why things ended they way they did. He is the reason there is nothing more to tell.**

I parked my sliver Volvo outside Twilight, the bar and grill my brother Emmett and my best friend Jasper had asked me to meet them at. I debated whether or not to get out of the car. I pressed my head on to the steering wheel with groan. Emmett and Jasper had made it a point to hang out every weekend especially since my divorce last year.

Victoria and I had meet in college, I was in pre-med and she was hadn't yet chosen what she wanted out of life so she was bouncing around from major to major. She had delicate features, blue eyes and fiery red hair and a wild personality. I wasn't sure what had attracted me to her she wasn't the usual type I went for. Our junior year she finally decided on photography and begin the two-year course. We got married senior year of college, we were happy or so I thought.

I had just started my residency here in Seattle when we meet Dr. James Hunter, he was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes, at a charity event for children's hospital. I saw the way he watched Victoria, but thought nothing of it thinking that Victoria and I loved each other and he couldn't come between us. Oh, how wrong I was, several months later I noticed Dr. Hunter hanging around where ever I found myself placed in the hospital. He would smirk at me like he knew something I didn't.

Emmett, who is a police officer, offered to do a back ground check but I refused still believing what Victoria and I had was strong. Jasper who is in the FBI made the same offer and again I refused. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, a back ground check would've only told me that James Hunter came from old money, much like myself, the problem was his father had squandered all of it and there was nothing left. Victoria didn't know this though, and I can only assume Dr. Hunter had planned it that way, unaware Victoria had signed a pre-nuptial agreement and couldn't touch my money.

The month that followed the stalking, things between Victoria and James became more obvious by the day. It seemed they had stopped trying the hide their affair. One afternoon I came home several hours early and found them on the Livingroom floor tangled up and not expecting me. Furiously I demand their attention, they pulled away from each other shocked at first but then they both turned to me smirking. James stood promising they'd see each other later, once her was gone I began to pack for Victoria, she watched me shocked. How could not have expected this?

I filed for a divorce the following day. That was also the day both Emmett and Jasper did their background checks without telling me. Though to be honest I'm happy to know Victoria would get some kind of justice. Since then I found myself in places like the one I was currently sitting front of often, truthfully I have had many one night stands since the divorce has been final, I couldn't bring myself to make that same commitment long term relationships needed.

With a sigh I climbed out of the Volvo and walked inside. Looked around for my brother and best friend. I spotted them both at the bar. Jasper with short black hair girl and Emmett with a blonde, both were at different ends of the bar. Next to the blonde sat a small brunette, my preferred type even before Victoria happened.

I walked over to her sitting down on the barstool next her. "Hey, I'm Edward," I said. She turned toward me and I gasped she was the beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She has soft brown curls that framed her delicate face and deep warm chocolate eyes. I wanted to drowned in her.

"Umm… I'm Bella." She said after a few seconds adding a small laugh.

I smiled at her, "Whatcha drinkin?"

"I have no idea my friend," she pointed to the blonde behind her, who my brother couldn't get enough of. "Ordered it. Honestly I'm only here because of my friends." She pointed back to the blonde and down the black haired girl with Jasper.

"I know what you mean," I said. "My brother, Emmett, is making out with your blonde friend. And my best friend, Jasper, is the one with your black hair friend at the other end." I explain when she gives me a questioning look.

"Oh," she looked back down the glass in front of her.

I wanted more than anything to turn her back toward me and I had to hold myself back from doing just that. "You want to get out of here?" I heard myself say. I could see the surprised flash across her face, "I just thought since you were uncomfortable you might like a ride home…" I trailed off unsure of myself.

"Oh, okay," she agrees after a moment. Why was I so nervous I'd done this many time before? She turned to her friend tapping her shoulder. "I'm leaving with Edward." She points to me.

The blonde looked over me with a smile, "Have fun, don't anything I wouldn't do." She turned and I lead her my car.

Once we reached her apartment, we walked inside. I feel the nerves building and I wasn't sure why. "Can I get you anything?" she asks.

I grab her pulling her to me kissing her hard, it took her a moment to respond. I move my tongue against her lips asking for entrance she opens her mouth and our tongues meet. After a moment I move my mouth down to her neck causing her to moan and push herself against me. I push back pressing my erection into her and I have hold back a groan. She pushed closer to me and moved her hands over my cloth chest, this time I couldn't hold in the sound that left my lips. Her hands disappeared under my shirt and started pushing it up, as she did her fingers made contact with my skin she continued upward until her hands rested on my shoulders I lifted my arms allowing her remove my shirt. Once it was gone I reclaimed her lips instead of going back to her neck.

I returned the favor and removed her shirt briefly moving from her mouth to dispose of the offending object. I began my kiss again once it was gone. She pulled away from my taking my hand and heading in to the hallway and toward a room I assumed was hers. Once inside I closed and locked the door. Her hands went straight to my waist and undid my belt, button, and zipper. I undid hers and slid them off lifting her up and laying her in the center of the bed. she is gorgeous I think as she lay before me in her black lace bra and panty set. I knew she could see the lust on my face. I removed my pants leaving only my boxers and lay next her.

I kissed her lips forcefully before moving down her neck, then down to her collarbone to her beautiful breast. I kissed both while her bra still covers them before pulling both sides down reviling them to me. I smirk at her before sucking her right nipple into my mouth, she moans as I flick her with my tongue. I move to the other breast giving it the same attention. Then move down her body. Kissing her in random places as I go. I reach her center and press my face into her breathing her in, she smells heavenly. I kiss her thighs, then teasingly like her cover center. She releases a loud scream. I slip her panties of and turn back to her I place my mouth on her going straight to her clit teasing it. Move on from her clit to her entrance and fuck her with my tongue, she pushes herself into me moaning loudly, I grab her hips pushing them on to the mattress. It doesn't take her long to climax.

I hover over her pulling her body up then remove her bra then laying her back down onto the bed. I take off my boxers and at last we are both naked. I catch her staring at my erection and I can't help the satisfied smirk the graces my face. I climb off the bed and retrieve one of the condoms form my wallet then climb back over to her. I open the condom roll it on and lean down kissing her as I push into her. She is tight, warm, and wet. Her body clinches around and I all most cum. She pushes against me sliding me deeper into her, I groan. When I am seated deep inside her I start rocking my hips in and out of her. She is pushing into me and we set a slow pace.

"Faster, Please," she begs me. I do as she asks; she shouldn't have to beg for anything.

The only sound in the room is our moans. Her body clamps around me clutching me to her and I move faster against her. She climaxes and I follow releasing into her with one last moan. I collapse on to her remaining there for a moment before rolling off of her to keep from hurting her. When my breathing slows down I speak.

"That was the best sex I've had in a while," she turns to me.

She moves a hand to my chest running her fingers over me, "You pick up girls at bars often?" she asks.

"Not often, just sometimes," I couldn't lie to her.

"Well you stay the night?" She asks and I find that I don't want to leave.

"If you want." I answer in a whisper. "But you should know that's something I've never done." She cuddles closer to me smiling.

"It's ok if you're not here when I wake up I'll understand," she whispers closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I lay there in the dark staring at the chipping paint on the wall, wishing I had meet her instead of Victoria. I closed my eyes when sleep finally finds me.

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I sat up wondering where I was. I looked around the room discover I was still in Bella's apartment, I looked over to her and she is still sleeping peacefully next to me. I climbed off the bed at get my phone that had stopped ringing. Look at seeing it was Emmett I decided to ignore it and call him later. I got dressed and debated whether or not to leave a note. I come to the conclusion it would be best if I didn't I wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment, and she deserved someone that was.

I placed a kiss to her forehead, then left the apartment heading to my car. I pulled way going the house I'd once shared with my ex-wife thinking I should sell it. Perhaps that would be the best place to begin moving on.

 **I really hope this answered those who questioned whether or no the was complete. Cause after what Edward's been through he won't be taking in chances at finding love anytime soon.**


End file.
